Naruto's Last Words
by the blueberry king
Summary: Naruto has committed a heinous crime and has been sentenced to hang. These are his last words.
1. The Hanging

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any other thing related to Naruto. I have only come up with this story for the personal enjoyment of the readers and other writers here on fan fiction.

Hello everyone! This is a story idea that I came up with to see if I can write as well as some of the other writers that I hold in great esteem here on fan fiction. I just hope that if I am as good at writing as them, I do not end up having as bad of updating schedules. Well, here is the story, I hope you enjoy!

Naruto's Last Words

Chapter 1: The hanging

All I can hear right now is the crowd cheering. I hate this dreary prison, and wish they would just get it over with. I think I can finally hear someone coming for me now. **Thump. Thump. Thump.** Must be Ibiki, only he has boots that are that loud. He is finally at my cell door, I wonder if he will be able to find the key within the next 15 minutes? Probably not, he always has bad luck at getting the right keys for _**everything**_. Sounds like he got the right key on the first shot this time. Figures, since today is my trial. Probably does not want a filthy demon like me to live longer than I have to.

"Naruto, can you hear me? I am going to bust you out, but if I do, you have to run far away. I am probably going to die for doing this, but I have too much respect for you to have you die this way."

"No, Ibiki. I deserve this death. After what I did, how can anyone have faith in me, even myself? I am sorry, but I just want to die after what I did."

Silence. That is all I hear from Ibiki right now. "Very well then, Naruto. It is time to go to the gallows then. I hope Kami has mercy on your soul, knowing that you were always a good person, for the people of Konoha will never have mercy for you. I hope you know it was because of you why I even became a torture expert. I hated how the people of Konoha treated you, and thought they needed a lesson. Well, come on Naruto, it is time for your death. I hope you do realize that I am truly sorry for all the terrible things everyone has done to you, and that I could not help more."

"Thank you Ibiki, that means everything to me. It still does not excuse me from what I did. I must atone the only way possible for my crime. I just hope that this death sentence is enough for Konoha, because I am already dead to myself."

I am being walked up to the gallows now. I wonder if it will be quick and painless, or if it will be like some of the unlucky people and suffer for hours? I hope I will suffer for hours after what I did. I do not even deserve as glorious a death as being hanged. I wish there was a way to go back in time and change what I did.

"How do you, one Uzumaki Naruto, plead to the charges brought against you by the people of Konoha?"

I know what I am going to plead. I will ask them though, for some final words before I am executed. "I plead guilty."

"Do you have any final words or requests that you would like to present to us before you are executed?"

I know exactly what I am going to say. I just hope everyone realizes the difficulty of my life and do not thrust that kind of life onto another human being again. Not even the worst of criminals deserve my kind of life. "Yes, I do have some final words. I would like to tell a story. A story of a person who was beaten his entire life. A story of a person who found someone who actually cared about him. A story about how he lived and what he did with his life. A story about Uzumaki Naruto and how he came to be on the gallows this day."

"We can grant this request. We the people of Konoha will hear the words of our demon container. We hope they are worth our time."

"I hope my words are worth your time to. I shall begin with the Kyuubi attack. This is what happened…"

* * *

Please tell me how I did. Depending on what you, the readers and writers of fan fiction say, I may or may not even continue this story. Please also tell me what category you think this story should be placed in. Also feel free to guess what the crime Naruto committed is. I will probably tell you if you are right.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Naruto or anything associated with it. I am only writing this story for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers on fan fiction.

This is the second chapter of Naruto's last words. Please enjoy it and tell me if it is any good. By the way, anonymous reviewer Ann is half right. I will not tell you who, but a good guess. Thank you for your support, and I promise chapters will be longer.

Naruto's Last Words

Chapter 2: The Beginning

It finally appeared. The Kyuubi was attacking. It was sending everyone into a panic. The fourth Hokage was nowhere to be found, and the shinobi forces were being decimated.

"Hokage-Sama! The Kyuubi is attacking, we need you at the front gates!" yelled a newly promoted Chuunin. The Chuunin had one arm missing, and it looked like it was bitten off and then seared shut. The clothes were so burned that even knowing what they looked like before, you could not recognize them.

"I will be out in a little bit. I need to finish writing my will to my son. I need to explain to him what I am about to do to him and why I did it. I also need to tell him what to do when he finds out about these things, okay, Kakashi?" asked the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He was currently in his Hokage robes though you could not tell from all of the mud, dirt, and ink on it.

"Yes sir. What do you want me to tell the other shinobi out on the battlefield? They are hard pressed to be able to do anything against it."

"Tell them to retreat. We will need all the people we can get in the time to come after this. There, I am finally done with my will as well. Will you please give it to my son when he becomes a Genin? I need to go deal with the Kyuubi menace now." With this said, Minato ripped off his Hokage robes to reveal completely black armor underneath with an orange spiral on the front. It was this spiral that has caused fear throughout all the elemental nations, and even in his clan. Though the clan is dead, they still quake in fear from what Minato is able to do.

"Yes, sir." Said Kakashi as he was crying from knowing what was about to happen. "Are you sure there is no other way? The people of Konoha need you. Your son will need you!"

"Unfortunately, yes. I cannot ask another person to give what I will not give willingly myself. That would go against my Nindo. You know what my Nindo means to me." Minato Namikaze is an honorable man, and to go against his Nindo is like for a samurai to betray his lord. The act would require the person to commit ritual suicide.

"Yes, sir. May you live an excellent after life for what you are about to do," said a hysterically crying Kakashi while thinking about what his sensei was about to do.

Minato quickly ran out of his study to see that the Kyuubi had nearly reached the walls of Konoha and was stampeding its way through the Konoha forces that refused to retreat even though their Hokage told them to.

Minato then ran as fast as he could towards the walls while preparing to summon gamabunta.

"Kyuubi! You will not terrorize this village anymore! I will stop you here! **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" yelled the Hokage. With this the Hokage jumped onto the newly summoned Gamabunta and jumped off into the direction of Kyuubi. Though Minato and Gamabunta were terrified, they showed no sign of it and just continued to jump off in the direction of Kyuubi, looking to all of Konoha as if he was going off never to return again, with the sun shining at his back the entire time.

"**You, a pathetic human that helped kill my mate and kits, believe that you can kill me? The almighty Kyuubi!? I will not stand for this insolence! I will kill the entire village to compensate for the pain you have caused me!!" **yelled the Kyuubi in a primal fury from having her kits and mate killed before her eyes by a leaf shinobi.

"What are you talking about? The shinobi of Konoha have done no such thing! The only reason we would have for killing your mate is if your mate was being a direct threat to the safety of Konoha!" yelled the Hokage in a panic wondering if Konoha actually deserved its fate. If Konoha really did do this thing, Minato would feel deep shame for his village, for that would be the worst thing they have done yet. They have tortured innocent children just for playing pranks. They have tortured dogs for chasing cats. They have tortured cats for not eating mice. But to go so far, to kill Kyuubi's mate and kits? That would be the worst thing Konoha has ever done.

"**A direct threat!! You think protecting my kits in Kumo while I slept from just birthing them was a threat!! I will destroy everything you hold dear to you just like you did to me!!" **Yelled the Kyuubi as giant tears came from her eyes. Just remembering how much blood was everywhere, her kits bodies ripped apart and thrown every which way. Her mate of 50 years, gutted with all his entrails laying everywhere and his head stuck on a pike outside. Just the way they had killed her family was bad enough. They also had to leave a threat though. It said "If we ever find you, Kyuubi, you better hope we feel like being merciful. Konoha has had enough of you and your cursed brethren and want you out. Leave us alone or you will suffer a fate worse than your mate and kits suffered. Sincerely yours, Kumo."

"After………… birthing…….. You are a female? I am truly sorry for your loss, but it was not a Konoha shinobi that attacked you and your mate! That would never have been considered a threat! In fact, we would have helped to protect you and your loved ones!" yelled Minato as the gravity of the situation was starting to slowly sink in. "You must have been tricked! I would never authorize such an excursion as to kill innocents! Every life is important! No matter how small or big, life is shared by every creature! What would we be, if we were to hold life in such little esteem? Would life even be worth living then?"

"**Do not lie!! I know what symbol was on the dead man's forehead protector! It was the leaf symbol! Your false words only make me want to destroy your village even more!!" **yelled the Kyuubi truly thinking it was never a trick played by another country.

"Then I am sorry for what I must do now. I will not let a threat like you destroy the ones I love, like someone has done to you." Said Minato as he thought about what he was about to do. After hearing Kyuubi's story, he felt even worse. He felt saddened that someone would hold life in such little esteem, just so that they could get back at Konoha. Now, there was no choice. Kyuubi was hell bent on destroying Konoha, and Minato would not allow Kyuubi to do that.

"Minato, I will not allow you to do this!" yelled the previous Hokage, Sarutobi. He just arrived from the 'happy home,' (insane asylum) where he broke out so that he could help Konoha against Kyuubi. The old man might be senile, but he still knows what is best for the village most of the time. "Tell me the hand signs I need to do, I will seal the Kyuubi. This village needs you too much, and I also do not want to take over the paperwork again! That evil paperwork nearly finished me off already, I will not go a second round with it! If I had not picked you for the next Hokage, I would probably already be dead! Remember last time, you found me with a few broken bones and severe lacerations? It was that thrice damned paperwork!" 'Good thing I used a Katon Jutsu, or I might be dead right now. At least I will not have to worry about the paperwork again when I am done with the seal, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'

"No! I can never allow another person to sacrifice themselves in the place of me!" yelled Minato at Sarutobi. 'I also do not want that paperwork, you crazy old fool!' Looking at the previous Hokage's face, though, told Minato he had no choice. "Please….. Don't make me tell you the hand signs…." 'And do not make me take that cursed paperwork. You may think I did not see it, but that Katon Jutsu actually worked. Unfortunately, I have little talent in Katon Jutsus.'

"Now Minato, or the village will be destroyed. If that happens you will never be able to stand the shame knowing you could have prevented the destruction of the village if you had only told me the hand signs and taken the paperwork like a man," said Sarutobi to a barely believing Minato.

"Fine, but let it be known that I am doing this under protest, because I have always thought you were a better Hokage than I ever could be. Not to mention I really hate that vile paperwork." Minato told the signs to Sarutobi so that he did not have to witness the destruction of his precious village.

"**You still think you can defeat me!! I have already destroyed half of your village, and it will not take me much longer to destroy the rest!! Even if you could find a way to defeat me, you are too late to save your village!" **yelled Kyuubi thinking she had won since no human alive could possibly defeat her when she was as enraged as she was then.

"You are only partially right Kyuubi! No human alive can defeat you, but it is not too late for the village! No matter how much destruction happens, no matter how many are killed, **the will of fire shall burn eternally**! **Never to be quenched as long as a single person who calls themselves a Konoha shinobi lives!! This is your down fall! ****Shiki Fuuin No Jutsu!!"** yelled Sarutobi as he made a long set of signs to call the death god. "You shall not see the light of another day because of what you have done here! You shall be sealed into Minato's son until you realize the mistake you have made! Konoha never came near you and your loved ones! It was either a Nuke-Nin or another shinobi village! We will fight to protect our village!"

**_"Kyuubi. You have made a grave mistake. The people of Konoha never did you any wrong. For your rampage killing thousands, I must seal you now. Do you understand your punishment?"_** asked the Shinigami.

"**No, I do not! These people killed my kits and mate! There is no way that I will let this transgression against me and my family go unpunished! The person who killed my family wore their symbol!!" **hysterically cried Kyuubi trying to plead her case.

**_"I am truly sorry Kyuubi. You were always one of my prized pupils, but you have gone too far now. You were tricked by another shinobi village into attacking this place called Konoha. It is now time for you to be sealed. Good bye Kyuubi, and may you come to realize your mistake,"_** the Shinigami said sadly as he pulled Kyuubi's soul out of her body and pushed it into Naruto's body. **_"Oh, and Sarutobi?"_**

"Yes Shinigami-San?" asked Sarutobi after being addressed by the revered death god.

**_"You still have to do paper work where you will be going. I hate paperwork even more than you, and can find even more ways out of it. Minato, you are the lucky one. You do not have to do nearly as much paper work as I have in mind for Sarutobi. So see Sarutobi? You should have let Minato do the seals,"_** laughed the Shinigami as he ripped out Sarutobi's soul.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Please anything but paperwork!! Please have mercy!" cried a hysterical Sarutobi as he was being dragged to hell.

**_"Since when have you heard of me being merciful? Never. You are actually lucky, I can think of worse things to do to you when we get to Hell. Like use genjutsu to make it seem like Orochimaru is having anal sex with you. Maybe I will even make it to where you are married to over 5000 beautiful women and cannot get hard."_** Shinigami laughed even harder as he finally entered Hell dragging Sarutobi's soul to who knew what kind of torture.

"At least the village is safe now. I sure hope the Shinigami was kidding about the paper work, Orochimaru, and no erections. No person deserves the torture of all of those evil ideas. Maybe I should be glad I told Sarutobi those hand signs," shivered Minato as he thought about what that would be like to have to do himself. "At least I can protect my son from what I know will happen to him for having the Kyuubi sealed in him." With that Minato left for the Hokage office never noticing there was an assassin with one arm following him.

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter. Please tell me what you think. What genre do you think this belongs in and what rating does it deserve so far? I would really like to know. Until the next chapter, see ya!


	3. The Early Years

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am only writing this story for the enjoyment of my fellow readers and writers.

This is the third chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 3: The early years

Naruto's early years were really hard for him. After The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was assassinated, Naruto was beaten on a daily basis. Minato only had enough time to tell the general public about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed in him and about how no one was to hurt the boy when the assassin came up with a huge burst of speed and killed the Hokage. The assassin quickly escaped before anyone could identify anything about him, and thus could not exact revenge. The populace of Konoha did not know who the assassin was working for but they all assumed he was here to free the Kyuubi. Without Minato, nobody realized what they were doing.

The earliest memory Naruto could remember was of his second birthday. The 5th Hokage made laws to protect Naruto, but because Danzo was a weak Hokage and could barely run Root ANBU, let alone Konoha, Naruto was never very well protected.

Naruto had just been walking around his apartment looking for something to do when 10 Chuunin broke into his apartment. The lead Chuunin took out his sword and yelled while crying "This is for the fourth, you bastard fox! This is for the fourth who is dead because of you!"

Naruto had quickly turned around, not knowing what was happening. The Chuunin rushed the blade through Naruto all the while crying and saying "this is for the fourth…… for the fourth….."

Naruto could not remember what happened next because he blacked out from the pain of the sword cutting him. He was later filled in on what happened after he asked Danzo why he was not dead. The ANBU arrived at the apartment shortly after the sword first entered Naruto. By then it was almost too late, for the 10 Chuunin started hacking pieces off of Naruto to be cruel to him in case if he did miraculously survived the attack. The first ANBU to enter quickly rushed Naruto to the hospital where Tsunade, the famous doctor, was able to reattach his arms, legs, ears, nose and eyelids before he died from blood loss. Unfortunately, they were unable to find his thumbs in time and could do nothing for that.

Naruto was never the same after that attack. He became slightly unbalanced in the head from being attacked for who knows what. He did not discover why he was hated until his 6th birthday when he was almost killed again by the same lead Chuunin as before. He was beaten up violently many times, but only once came close to death from them.

This attack on his 6th birthday was the second time he came close to death, and the first time he ever talked to the Kyuubi. The Chuunin was demoted back to academy student after the first attack, but was able to attain the rank of Chuunin again within 4 years. The Chuunin's name was Mizuki. Mizuki like everyone else in the village had loved the fourth, but unlike everyone else, he did not believe in the fourth's philosophies. Within Mizuki there was no will of fire, only a deep seated hatred that not even he could detect.

Mizuki came in through the window at night when he knew Naruto was least guarded because almost everyone was asleep. After making it inside he woke Naruto up and said "Naruto, I am a friend. I just want to talk to you at the park, okay? The park is more private than here."

Naruto not even recognizing the voice instantly agreed of course. Though he was slightly mentally unstable, he still had faith that there were kind people out there that might actually care for him. Even through all of the attacks he had suffered, he believed one day people would love and respect him like the fourth Hokage and the other previous Hokages.

At the park, Mizuki led Naruto to a bench to sit down and talk. Mizuki lied about how he was always one of the ANBU that helped protect Naruto so that he could gain the boy's trust. After Naruto became relaxed and comfortable, Mizuki started the attack. He pushed the boy off of the bench and onto a trip wire that released 200 kunai knives at Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge them only because they were all focused at the exact same point. Naruto rolled backwards causing all the kunai to miss, but Mizuki threw an extra kunai hidden by all of the kunai colliding and careening off of each other. Naruto saw this kunai at the last second and barely dodged. Unfortunately for Naruto, he dodged to the right, which was a pitfall full of poisonous snakes. Luckily for him, Mizuki forgot it was near a big tree that had far flung roots, which let Naruto grab onto said roots to pull himself out. Mizuki was already congratulating himself for killing the demon brat when he saw Naruto pull himself out of the hole. This made Mizuki furious and led to him pulling out kunai with exploding notes attached to them.

Mizuki was mad enough that it affected his aim, and the kunai landed short. It was still close enough, however, that Naruto was blasted 100 feet backward and knocked unconscious.

"**Kit, I will not die now! Get on your damn feet! I will give you the power to defeat this guy as long as you promise to become a ninja so that I do not have to protect your worthless hide in the future!!" **yelled the Kyuubi as soon as Naruto landed in his mind.

"Who are you? Where are you? Where am I? Who am I? Wait, I am Naruto. I remember now. Still, who are you?" Naruto asked scared.

"**That exploding note must have hit you harder than I thought. Dear Kami, what the hell did I do to deserve this punishment? You are in your mind. I am also in your mind. As for whom I am…. If you defeat this thing that dares attack you I will tell you who I am. Understand?!" **roared Kyuubi irritated that Naruto was wasting time.

"Yes, I understand. Except that I have no idea how to defeat him. Can you please help me? Also, if I do defeat him, can we get some ramen?" asked Naruto in his kindest voice he had ever used. He uses this voice whenever he believes there is a chance at free ramen.

"**I already said I would help you. Just exit your mind and I will take care of the rest. No ramen, because I am in your mind and have no way of getting ramen, and that stuff is stunting your growth." **The Kyuubi bluntly said so that she did not have to worry about her life any more.

"How can something that is so Heavenly like ramen stunt my growth? Isn't that impossible?" Naruto was completely confused. Ramen, bad for him? That is impossible.

**"Kit, get the hell out of your mind before I make it to where you can never taste ramen again. Do you understand me?"**

"Yes!! I am going now. By the way, it is not a good thing to threaten my ramen. I do not care if Kami himself is the one who threatened my ramen. NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT!!"

"It is time for you to finally die, Kyuubi brat!! You should never have killed the fourth! Everyone loved him! And now you will die!" Cried Mizuki remembering how the fourth was killed. It did not matter to Mizuki that it was an assassin and not the fox or Naruto, and it also did not matter that he did not believe in the fourth's philosophies. It only mattered that he killed the demon and put him out of every ones miseries.

_**"You should not have harmed the kit. Now you shall die because I, the almighty Kyuubi, shall not die today!! Not from some measly human who can't even realize Naruto is not me!!" **_roared the Kyuubi possessed Naruto as he quickly jumped to his feet and prepared to attack.

"How!? You were unconscious! There is no way that you could be up right now! You should not even be alive! That was a grade A explosive note! No one should be able to survive it!" yelled a terrified Mizuki at the look of hatred on Naruto's face.

"_**Did you not hear me pathetic human!? I am the Kyuubi! A mere exploding note can do nothing to me! For your audacity to try and kill my container, I will give you an extremely painful death!!"**_

Kyuubi had had enough. There was no more talk. Only action. Mizuki was pinned down by the killing intent that Naruto was giving off. Then, without warning, Naruto disappeared. Mizuki looked in every direction to see if he could find him, but to no avail. Then, afraid of what he would see, he looked down. There, Naruto was kneeling after cutting off Mizuki's 'Goodies'.

"_**I will now leave you to die of blood loss. If you do not die, then you would wish you were dead any ways. You should never have messed with the kit. Goodbye, bastard."**_

With that, Naruto kicked Mizuki in the gut and left him to be found the next morning dead of slitting his own throat to fore bear the shame of losing his prized possessions.

Back at the apartment, Naruto received the worst news he had ever heard. **"I am the Kyuubi. The third Hokage sealed me into you after I had destroyed nearly all of Konoha. The fourth was trying to make the villagers see reason why he sealed me in his son when he was assassinated. That is the reason why you personally had to suffer. The reason I went on a ****destructive rampage is because I believed that it was Konoha shinobi that killed my mate and kits. For this I am sorry. I have come to realize that I was indeed tricked by another shinobi village into attacking Konoha. It was a ploy to have the greatest man, and village, destroyed so another village could come to power," **explained the Kyuubi to a startled Naruto.** "If I had realized the trick that had been played on me, I would never have attacked. I am deeply shamed, and hope to be able to make it up to Konoha one day. Either by finishing it off because of how it treats you, or helping you protect it."**

Naruto was shocked. He had the most destructive demon ever seen sealed within him. That was why he was hated. No one saw the human Naruto; they only saw the demon Naruto. Then something else clicked in his head. "Did you say……………Son? The fourth was my father?" Naruto was to say at the least very surprised. His own father caused him to be treated this badly? He was also a famous ninja. How could Naruto possibly take this news? "My own father caused me to be hated my entire life?... Why did he have to die? Why could he not live to tell everyone why this happened? And are you even paying attention to me?" asked Naruto as the Kyuubi was nodding off while thinking about chasing rabbits in the fields.

"**Of course I am paying attention! I am the Kyuubi after all!! …..What were you asking again?"**

"... (crickets chirping in the background.) Never mind. So you want me to be a ninja? That sounds cool! I could then follow in my father's steps! I could become the best shinobi ever!" Exclaimed Naruto as he really started to get into the idea of being a ninja. "Wait, does this mean you will train me Kyuubi? I would need a sensei in order to learn to be a good ninja!"

"**Me, the Kyuubi, train a mere 6 year old?! Yeah I suppose so. As long as you listen to what I say and realize you are pretty much on your own for future fights, then fine. I will train you to surpass even your father. Of course, that is if you can even survive my training, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"**

"Yesssssssssssssssssssss. I get to be trained by the Kyuubi! I get to be trained by the Kyuubi! I get to be trained by the Kyuubi! I get……."

"**Naruto?"**

"Yes?"

"**Shut up."**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. This will probably be in itself a short story. This story will have only one poll. That poll I will open now. Should Naruto be allowed to make up for the crime that he committed or should he hang for real? That is up to the audience. Until next chapter. The poll is open in my file. The poll will only be allowed to be seen when it is at the end to create suspense so the entire story is not given away.


	4. The Return of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am only writing this for the enjoyment of my fellow readers and writers on fan fiction.

I am glad at least a few people like my story. This is the latest chapter to my story. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4: The Return of Naruto

"So we are finally back, huh Aisu-Sensei?" asked a newly become 10 year old Naruto. Though he may not show it right now, he was extremely excited about being home. Aisu taught Naruto first on how to act so that he would be spotted less within a crowd as being someone who does not know how to act.

"**Yes kit, we are finally back in Konoha. For 4 years you have been gone, and for 4 years you have grown stronger. I remember it like yesterday when you had to escape from Konoha for me to even teach you."**

_**Flash back**_

"_Kyuubi, what will you be teaching me first?" asked an excited Naruto._

"_**First, you will call me Aisu-Sensei, or I will teach you nothing. I received Aisu as a name because I treated almost everyone but a select few like I was made of ice. So call me by my name, or I shall not teach you a thing, okay? ………………. Now that you seem to understand what I am telling you, I will teach you. However, you need to escape Konoha for a while because I cannot teach you a thing within these walls," **__Said Kyuubi who had newly been identified as Aisu._

"_How should I get out? You know they would never allow me out. I am too much of a hazard to Konoha to just be allowed to go out. I have tried it before, remember?"_

"_**Yes, I remember. That was a truly awful beating that made you come near to death. They made sure you would feel the pain for a long time and not be able to escape into death. However, you now know about me and I can help you escape. Just follow all the instructions I give you and you will be fine."**_

_Naruto made sure to follow all instructions to the letter. Aisu first told Naruto to go find a merchant that had a covered wagon and would be leaving Konoha within the night. This was relatively easily, for all merchants by law had to have a covered wagon, and most merchants leave to stock up on items at night._

_The law of the covered wagons was made because a merchant delivered soggy food to the daimyo on a stormy night and was beheaded for his audacity. To avoid any more deaths, the third Hokage, Sarutobi, made the law to always have your wagon covered so that their items would always be in the best condition possible._

_Naruto was able to quickly find a merchant that was leaving within 10 minutes, so he jumped into the back of the wagon. The merchant just happened to be Hizashi, brother to Hiashi Hyuuga. Though Naruto did not know it, Hizashi and Hiashi were supporters of him, helping keep him safe. They believed he was unfairly treated because he had a seal placed upon him against his will. Though they still believed that Kyuubi was evil and should be killed, they did not believe that Naruto should be killed for having Kyuubi in him._

_The wagon started out on the road to the gate in Konoha's wall. 5 tortuous minutes later from a rocky road constantly rocking the wagon every which way, they finally neared the gate. When the wagon pulled up near to the gate they were stopped by a couple of Chuunin on duty. "Hizashi, what are you conveying today? Well, I suppose that does not really matter but you understand we have to check any ways. No matter how honorable we know you are, law is law, and no one can disobey it."_

"_Very well. I know the law. Check to your heart's content, but you shall not find anything illegal within it. I am merely conveying some fine Hyuuga silk. You know what that can fetch. We are the finest silk weavers after all with our jyuuken." After Hizashi said this, Naruto quickly jumped out and tried sprinting for the gate. Unfortunately for him, the Chuunin were aware of his disappearance from his apartment and were told to be on the lookout for him. The Chuunin cursed that the demon was already sprinting to the gate. They were hoping to catch him within the wagon so that there was no fight._

"_**Kit, I must take over your body so I can guarantee that we will escape. These men are Chuunin, and you would stand no chance against them. Just trust me, okay?"**_

'_Yes, just please try to not hurt them too badly if it comes to that. You know how much I hate hurting people especially when it is only their beliefs that are misguided, not the actual person themselves.'_

"_**Okay, but I can guarantee nothing Naruto. I must get you out of this village no matter what. If you stay here, you will die. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. You will die in this village though, one day."**_

'_Okay Kyuubi. I trust you. I just hope it does not get to far out of hand._

"_**Pathetic humans!! Get out of my way now!!" **__shouted the Kyuubified Naruto__**. "I will not tolerate any interruptions to the kit's training!! If you do not immediately get out of my way, there will be consequences!!"**_

_Unfortunately for the Chuunin, they believed they could take care of Naruto permanently for the betterment of the village. Both Chuunin immediately used Kage Bunshin to add clones to their 'advantage' and started to attack Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of the kunai thrown at him by the clones, only to be kicked from behind by more clones back into the path of the kunai. Hizashi was surprised by what happened to him. The demon container was hiding in __his__ cart, was going to be trained by __the__ Kyuubi, and there was a __massacre__ happening right in front of him. Hizashi knew as well that Naruto was not the demon, so he decided to help Naruto _

_out. Hizashi quickly used Shunshin to get Naruto out of the line of fire and created his own set of Kage Bunshin._

"_You will not harm this innocent boy! He is not the Demon! If you do not desist from attacking him, I will have no choice but to help him kill you!" yelled Hizashi to the startled Chuunin. The Chuunin knew they stood no chance against Hizashi. One: he was an elite jonin that used to be a commander in ANBU, two: he was as experienced in the Jyuuken as his brother who is a master, and three: they were already short on chakra. This, however, did not stop them from trying to kill Naruto. They had their Kage Bunshin jump onto Hizashi and his Kage Bunshin so that the Chuunin could get at Naruto. What they were not expecting, however, was to see 'Naruto' puff into Hizashi and attack back after they stabbed him with a kunai. When they looked for Naruto, they saw him already running along the road outside the wall._

"_You should pay attention to what is happening right next to you!! Jyuuken!" shouted Hizashi as he started to push chakra in to their hearts. "For trying to kill an innocent boy, I sentence you to immediate execution, with no jury or witness's." With that, Hizashi pushed even more chakra into their hearts, stopping them immediately. "You shall now slowly die from your hearts no longer beating. Not even Tsunade can save you now. May the Shinigami have mercy on your souls, for if I see them again I shall not."_

"_That was close, huh Aisu-Sensei? I wonder if those Chuunin are okay." Said a thoroughly distraught Naruto thinking about what might have happened after he escaped._

"_**I am sorry, Naruto. I sensed Hizashi kill them for trying to permanently 'take care' of you. They have gone to Hell to be judged by the Shinigami. Now, however, since we are outside the walls, I can start training you." **__Aisu said to Naruto so that he would remember the reason they broke out in the first place._

'_Hell yeah!! About damn time!! I want to learn all kinds of cool jutsu! Maybe a big Katon jutsu first! Or maybe a really destructive Doton jutsu! Or maybe…'_

"_**Hold on kit! You will not learn that kind of stuff until much later. I will first teach you about how to act in public, so you can stop drooling from trying to think of some cool new jutsus to learn."**_

'_What!! Why must I learn how to act in public? I already know how to act in public!!'_

"_**Kit, the problem is you do not know how to act in public. You are far too hyperactive and rude to ever intermingle within a good society. Right now, if you were to walk into another village and act as you are now, you would be lucky to live 10 minutes. With me teaching you how to act, instead of being killed in 10 minutes, people would respect you because you are still young and know how to really act in a good society. Understand?"**_

'_Okay, I guess I can try it your way for now. If it does not work, however, I get to be twice as hyperactive and rude than before, deal?'_

"_**Fine. Let us finally begin your training then. We will start with how to sit properly….."**_

_Flash back end_

"Yeah, I hope Hizashi is okay. Without his help that day, I would not be as strong as I am now. I might also have died that day as well. Well, can we go get some ramen before we go to see if Hizashi is okay? I have not had that stuff for years," Asked Naruto as he remembered back to that day.

"**Sure kit. You have not had the stuff in a long time, so it is no longer stunting your growth. I also want to personally thank him for being nice to you that day, so hurry up with that ramen so we can go thank him. I cannot get over the feeling, however, that something bad will happen." **Aisu said as she felt a chill go up her spine.

Naruto entered the village without much trouble since he was not wearing his traditional orange jumpsuit. Instead, he was now wearing a long black robe with the hood pulled completely up. The new Chuunin guards let him through because the new Hokage, Tsunade, had expressly told them someone of his description was going to be coming in and was not to be stopped. The first thing Naruto did was head off to Ichiraku ramen. They were the best ramen stand in town (not to mention, of course, they were the only ramen stand in town.), so Naruto use to frequent there often. After eating 20 bowls to commemorate coming home to Konoha, Naruto decided it was time to head to the Hyuuga compound. As he neared the compound, he also felt the dread Aisu was feeling.

"Hello, is this the Hyuuga compound?" asked Naruto as he neared to the branch family guards at the Hyuuga gate. The branch guards looked like they were extremely irritated already and Naruto hoped it was not just because he was near their compound.

"Yes it is. Why are you here?" asked the irritated Branch guard. After all, didn't everyone know this was the Hyuuga compound?

"I am here to talk to Hizashi. May I please come into your house and talk to him?" asked Naruto as he slowly got irritated because of this branch guard. The branch guard was just showing him disrespect because he was not a Hyuuga and Naruto was still sick of it. All the Uchiha did this to him to, and he was hoping most Hyuuga were better than that.

After hearing what Naruto asked, the branch guards became even more irritated, and Naruto saw they were both barely containing their rage. "No you cannot. He was murdered so that the filthy Hiashi could save his own hide after what happened."

* * *

This was the fourth chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. more on the poll, i will keep it up until the last chapter. there should be atleast 7 more chapters. i know this would make it a short story, but i am incapable of creating a longer one. I may try to create a longer one, but that will only be when i am done with this story. Until next chapter.


	5. The Start of Romance and a Ninja career

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am only writing this for the enjoyment of my fellow readers and writers on fan fiction.

Hello everyone! For the story to only be up for one day and be doing as good as it is is awesome! 3 reviews, 432 hits, 1 c2, 1 favorite, and 2 alerts! I am happy, since I did not expect it to do that good. I was actually expecting someone to say my writing skills suck and I should never write again. If anyone has suggestions on how I can make my story better, please tell me, because I know that a badly written fanfic, no matter how good the idea, is not fun to read. Well, with that, on to the story!

Chapter 5: The Start of Romance and a Ninja Career

Hizashi, dead? How could that have happened? Naruto, though he did not personally know Hizashi, knew that he was extremely strong, and could not be killed easily. Deciding to find out, Naruto asked the obvious.

"How did he die? I owe him my life, so I would at least like to get revenge on the person who killed him."

The Branch guard just started to laugh. "You? Be able to get revenge on the person to do it? Not even Hiashi himself could do that, and they were twins!" With that the Hyuuga Branch guard got into a stance to fight Naruto off. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you. I have always hated how the trash of this village always comes to bug us. Especially that damn boy with his dog. He cannot seem to get it in his head that the heiress does not like him. Hey, you think I should just kill that mutt the next time he comes by?"

The other Branch guard seemed extremely bored and appeared to not be paying any attention to their conversation. However, when he was addressed, he gave a rather surprising answer. "No, 

we should not kill him. He is a damn Inuzuka, and since they are a clan as well, we would create a civil war within Konoha. However, we could probably rough him up some."

"Yeah, that is what we will do then. Hey! Why are you still here? Is it not obvious your presence is not desired here? Beat it before I really do kill you!"

"Who is the heiress? It has been 4 years since I have even been in the village. The last I heard, the heiress was still in question." Asked a confused Naruto wondering if he inadvertently already knew the heiress.

"Who is this piece of trash cluttering up my front gate?! I thought I told you to instantly revoke anyone trying to get in! You know how we feel right now after Kumo just came in to kidnap my daughter! We lost my brother just last week! I will not let another one of our family members die for your laziness! And if it is that damn Inuzuka, you will be punished worse than the previous guards!!" Yelled an extremely pissed off Hiashi as he was walking up to the gate the Branch guard was posted at.

"Yes sir!! This kid right here wanted to get in and talk to Hizashi, sir! I was already in the act of throwing him out when you came up, sir!" Said the scared Branch guard. Hiashi had become known for the awful things he did to the guards if they were lax in their duties. He would have every tenketsu shut off in their bodies, and then have them slowly and sadistically tortured until death. It did not matter if they were Main or Branch guard, they died the same way. It tended to keep the guards serious about their duties.

"He wants to talk to Hizashi? Boy, why do you want to talk to Hizashi? When he was alive, he was only a mediocre merchant, and he was known for not teaching children anything," Asked a thoroughly confused Hiashi wondering what a little brat could want with his brother.

"I wanted to talk to him and thank him for saving my life. He helped me escape this village 4 years ago so that I could train outside on my own. He helped me realize my dream of being a ninja, so that I could even surpass the fourth Hokage, my father!" yelled Naruto to Hiashi, trying to make him understand why Naruto really wanted to talk to Hizashi.

"Father? The fourth Hokage had a son? ….……. Wait, you were the kid he was telling us about when he was killed by the assassin just after the Kyuubi attack. Now it makes sense why he wanted you treated like a hero. You are his son. Very well, I shall tell you about how he died, though it is a long tale that I hate reliving……………"

With this said, Hiashi told Naruto about how a Kumo shinobi disguised as a diplomat broke into his house and kidnapped his daughter. He told Naruto in graphic detail how Hizashi had taken the Kumo shinobi apart when he found his niece stuck into a bag on the guys shoulder. When Hiashi described the shinobi, Kyuubi went into a violent rage. The rage was so violent that it even showed on Naruto's face, and he explained to Hiashi why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Then out of nowhere the Kyuubi possessed Naruto to tell Hiashi about that shinobi.

"**Hiashi! That shinobi you just described, with the long, black hair, black eyes, long nose, black trench coat, and bad smell. Did he have hundreds of scars on his face? And one eye missing? Not to mention his left arm missing and burn marks over what could be seen of his body?" **asked the Kyuubi since she may have found the real killer of her kits and mate. When Hiashi numbly nodded his head, Aisu went into an even wilder fit of rage.** "That was the ass hole that killed my newly born kits and mate! Hizashi better have made that ass holes death miserable! For if he did not, I will find him in the afterlife and personally torture him even if he did save Naruto's life. That damn Kumo shinobi!! As soon as I can get out of this seal, I will destroy Kumo for what it did!!"**

When Aisu finally calmed down, Naruto noticed a girl of about 10 hiding behind a wall. She was dressed in a pale lavender dress that matched her eyes perfectly it seemed to Naruto. She had silky dark hair, a light tinge to her cheeks, and her eyes. Her eyes Naruto could stare into and just wonder. In simple, Naruto thought he was already in love.

"F-f-f-father? Why d-d-does he have a-a-a-a tail? A-a-a-and why is h-h-h-he here? I-I-I-I thought no one w-w-w-was allowed in?" asked the girl in what Naruto considered the cutest stutter ever.

"Ah, Hinata-Chan, I was just about to call you! This is our gues… Did you say a tail? HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE A TAIL? WHY DID I NOT NOTICE IT RIGHT AWAY?!" yelled 

an extremely surprised Hiashi as he finally noticed the tail swaying behind Naruto. As he was looking, he also noticed fox ears on top of Naruto's head.

"Uhm…………. Since the Kyuubi trained me I was able to absorb one of its tails. I usually keep it under a genjutsu, but when the Kyuubi possessed me, it must have dropped. I also have ears. And can you please tell me why you are doing that? Did you say Hinata, Hiashi?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto as a happy Hinata was petting his tail and scratching behind his newly seen fox like ears. She was so happy doing it, she did not even notice she was caught until she heard her name.

"W-w-w-w-what was y-y-your name? I-I-I-I did not c-c-c-catch it." Stuttered an embarrassed Hinata from being caught petting Naruto. Her father just looked at her, then at Naruto, and started laughing. "Why a-a-a-a-are you l-l-l-laughing f-f-f-father?" asked an even more embarrassed Hinata. She was starting to blush from all of the embarrassment she was getting right now, coupled onto the fact she was still petting Naruto, and he was starting to purr from the attention.

Hiashi just continued to look between the 2 of them and continued laughing. His laughing fit lasted about 20 minutes and all the while Hinata never stopped petting Naruto's tail and scratching his ears. Naruto, however, never even noticed the laughing fit because the petting Hinata was giving him felt too good.

"Hinata, I am happy to say, I believe I found your husband." Hiashi went into another laughing run when he saw that Hinata was no longer red. Red could not possibly describe how big her blush had become. The reddest red would appear to be a pale pink compared to her level of redness.

Naruto finally heard what they were talking about as well, and being that he was never really educated, asked what a husband was. This was all Hiashi could take for one day so he ran out of the room laughing like there was no tomorrow, leaving a completely embarrassed Hinata to explain what a marriage was, what the couple were suppose to do, and give the 'birds and the bees' speech. Hinata only knew about this stuff already because the heiress must know as much as possible as soon as possible. After Naruto fainted from embarrassment after the speech, 

Hinata went to find her dad and ask him why he thought they should be married. After all, wasn't 10 a little too early to be thinking about marriage?

"Hinata, though this might surprise you, you were betrothed to him before either of you were born. My old friend Minato and I agreed that our first born were to be married. If they were both girls, then married to the same guy, if both guys, then married to the same girl. Lucky for us, it turned out you both were opposite sexes. So now, you are to be wed on your 17th birthday to Naruto. And what's better, you already like him. Or, at least, his tail and ears." Hiashi just went to an even harder laughing fit after he saw his daughter slowly turning red again from him saying she really liked Naruto's tail and ears.

"That's not all father! He is also really cute! And fluffy. And soft……" Hiashi thought he might die soon if he laughed any more. He was too old for this. He went from no laughing in 40 years (he is a Hyuuga, you know. They really do not laugh much. There are almost as many sticks up their asses as the Uchiha clan has up theirs.), to laughing hysterically for hours on end.

"Oh, Hinata. You are so much like your mother it is not funny. She would probably have been doing almost exactly the same thing if she was here." Hiashi said when he calmed down enough to talk normally without sounding like he was trying to drag air in.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I AM BEING ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!"

"Should we find out what is going on, Hinata-Chan?" asked Hiashi as his daughter went bug eyed from the screaming. It sounded like something big was happening to her newly found fiancé.

They quickly ran back into the room where they had left Naruto, only to find Hitomi, Hinata's mother, doing the exact same thing as Hinata had been doing, and a Naruto looking scared out of his wits from suddenly being onset by the female Hyuuga. If Naruto did not know any better, he thought he might die that day from all of the petting he was getting.

"Hello, Hitomi. You are back early from the Hokage's office. How did it go?" asked Hiashi trying not to break out into laughter again.

"Fine, dear. By the way, who is this adorable little boy with a tail? I think he looks perfect for our little Hinata-Chan." Hitomi was just having a ball petting Naruto's tail and ears.

"That, Hitomi, is Hinata's Fiancé, Naruto Namikaze. We just found out his father was Minato, and Hinata already likes him. By the way, I think you might want to stop petting him now, he looks like he wants to bolt." Laughed Hiashi, as Hitomi finally looked at the horrified expression on Naruto's face. Hinata was so red, that she finally just fainted with her parents laughing at her little smile and huge blush.

"Well, Naruto, we would like to welcome you into the family. Wait, Hiashi dear, why was he here in the first place again?" after asking the question, Naruto and Hiashi filled her in on why Naruto was here. "Oh, really? That is quite interesting. Hmmmmm……. I will take you up to the Hokage now so that we could enroll you into the same ninja class as Hinata then. I am sure she would be happy about that. And one last thing before I take you to go see her, can I pet your tail again? It is really soft and fluffy." Drooled Hitomi thinking about how soft Naruto's tail is and what it would feel like. Not to mention, she just has an obsession (like Hinata) about petting soft things.

"Well, if that is what it takes to be a ninja, then I will let you pet my tail." With that Naruto put on a face of tolerance as Hitomi walked him outside the Hyuuga compound leading up to the Hokage tower. All the while, Hitomi was making good on their agreement and was petting his tail the entire way. The villagers gave them really weird looks, but did not say anything since it was the wife of the Hyuuga head.

When they arrived at the Hokage office, Naruto was surprised to find Tsunade waiting there for them. "Hitomi, Didn't you just go back home? And who is this little guy with you? And why does he have a tail that you are petting?"

"Well, Hokage-Sama, this is your grandson, Naruto. He has been out on a training trip with the Kyuubi for 4 years now. So he was able to absorb one of its tails and make it permanent. As for why I am petting it, we made a deal that I would put him into Hinata's ninja class if he let me pet it on the way here. And it is incredibly soft," said a blushing Hitomi while Naruto was bouncing off the walls hearing that he had a living relative.

"So you are my grandma? And the Hokage? So my father and grandmother were Hokages! YAY!!" Yelled an excited Naruto from having not one, not 2, not even 3, but 4 relatives that were Hokages. The first Hokage, the first's brother the second Hokage, their granddaughter/grandniece Tsunade, and then his father, Minato. "YAY! 4 of my relatives have been Hokages! That means I definitely must follow in their footsteps! So, Obaa-Chan, when can I start the ninja academy?"

"If you ever call me that again, never. Though I may be your grandma, I refuse to be called that. If you do stop calling me that, then you can start tomorrow. Now get out of my office. I need to find something to drink since I just found out my son really did have a kid." Said an irate Tsunade because she could not find a sake bottle and just found out she did still have a living relative. Not to mention that her own son never told her he had a son himself.

"You mean like this one?" asked Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face while holding a sake bottle as big as him. "You could have mine if you help me get some friends my age. I have been gone for 4 years after all and have not seen any one my age except for my fiancé Hinata-Chan," said a happy Naruto since he thought he found an easy way to make friends and not have to put too much effort into looking for them.

"How about this. I will make you a wager. You have to guess what is on the die under this cup. If you guess right, I will help you make all the friends you want and you give me the sake bottle. If you guess wrong, you have to make the friends yourself and you still give me the sake bottle, okay?" asked a smiling Tsunade since she found a possible way out of helping him find friends. Not to mention, she also gets a 4 foot sake bottle.

"Okay. That sounds like fun. My guess is 3. So are you going to check grandma Tsunade?" asked a thoroughly excited Naruto wondering if he just made some real easy friends or if he wasted a perfectly good bottle of sake. He never grew up with much of a caring adult, so he has a 

drinking habit worse than Tsunade's. The sake was the best in any of the elemental nations, and was not very cheap. Aisu did not help much either because she was always in the background yelling **"Chug! Chug! Chug!"**

Tsunade quickly flipped the cup after Naruto finished speaking and let out a crow of a scream. "5! Yes! I get a free bottle of sake! Okay Naruto, now that that is over, here is a letter introducing you to your new teacher. You better learn something, because if you get bad grades, that reflects back onto me. We would not want that, now would we Naruto?" asked a scary looking Tsunade who was thinking she would send Naruto to Ibiki the torture specialist if he failed anything. Also, she would demand one of those bottles of sakes for each failing grade.

"No, I do not suppose I would, grandma. I do not like that look in your eye, so I think I will just run back to Hinata and hope Hitomi-San can keep you occupied so you do not kill me!" yelled Naruto as he was running away from the Hokage office as if the revered death god, Shinigami himself, was after him.

"He really is just like his father, to bad I am already married to Hiashi and he is betrothed to Hinata. Tsunade, since he is one of the last in his clan, do you think you can instate polygamy on him? Though I love it that Hinata has found him, I still think it would be a shame if he was only given to one woman. Also, I believe that my little Hinata-Chan would have tons of fun if she had other, _friends_, in the bed with her and Naruto." Said a calculating Hitomi as she thought of the possible favors she would be able to claim on other clans if Naruto would be forced into polygamy, as well as the thought about her daughter having sex with multiple people (she is secretly a pervert, and does not care if her daughter is a part of her perverseness. She will not do incest though. She just does not want sex with her own daughter.).

"If he really is like my son, he will never agree. Minato was loyal to a fault. That is why he created the **Shiki Fuuin** after all. I just hope Hinata never does anything to seriously piss Naruto off though. Minato could get into some pretty fierce moods, where if you said the wrong thing, he would kill you, no matter who it was. He even threatened me once when he thought I would refuse to treat any one if we went to war. What I had been saying, however, was I would not treat the enemy shinobi. I normally would treat all shinobi, no matter what nation. But with this war, there was just no way I could treat the enemy, not in good conscience anyway. So just make sure you tell Hinata to watch what she says around him, and if she does, then she has the perfect husband."

* * *

"Settle down everyone! We have a new student in class today! This is Naruto Namikaze, our current Hokage's long time missing grandson who just turned up yesterday. Naruto, please introduce yourself to the class, and where you have been up until yesterday. I am definitely wondering where you went since I was one of the ANBU guarding you and you disappeared without a trace." Iruka, the academy teacher for Hinata's class, said to Naruto.

"Hello! I am Naruto! My likes are Ramen, training, and hunting rabbits. My main dislike is arrogant people who look down on demon containers as if they are the actual demon. I hate Kumo, because they were responsible for the Kyuubi attack 10 years ago. My dream, is to follow in the steps of my dad, the fourth, my grandma, the current Hokage, my great great grandfather the first, and my great great grand uncle the second. I also forgot to say, I love my fiancé, Hinata-Chan." Said an excited Naruto since this was his first day to the new class and he wanted to make some friends right away.

"Though this is troublesome, why do you have a tail and fox like ears? And did you say fiancé?" asked an extremely bored looking kid sitting in the back row. He looked like the typical Nara, lazy, black hair in the shape of a pineapple, and a genius.

"Yes I did say fiancé. Apparently her dad and my dad said we would be married before either of us were even born. I have fox ears and a tail because I am the demon container of Konoha. That is also where I have been for the past 4 years. I have been training with the Kyuubi so that I could protect myself against people like Mizuki. They have been attacking me since I was born, so Kyuubi wanted to have me train as a ninja after seeing how Hizashi Hyuuga was able to take apart the Chuunin guards for trying to kill me," said Naruto as he was telling them about himself.

"Did you say Mizuki? You were the one who killed my best friend!?" cried out Iruka as he remembered the day he found Mizuki dead, and no trace of who had killed him.

"Yes Iruka sensei. I killed Mizuki because he was trying to end my life again. I did not want to die, and I knew one of us would die that day because Mizuki would not have given up that day. I am sorry, but it was either him or me," said a sad Naruto since he had taken the life of his new sensei's best friend.

"Very well Naruto. I will not hold his death against you then. You were acting in self defense. So go sit by Hinata and make sure you pay attention during the lesson." Though Iruka was sad that his best friend died, he knew that Mizuki was at fault if he did really try to kill Naruto.

When Iruka said this, Naruto went up to the top row to sit next to the bored kid and Hinata. "Hey, what is your name? I need to make some friends since I have been gone for so long."

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru. Over there, the guy with the dog on his head who is looking at you outraged, is Kiba. The guy wearing the glasses and trench coat is Shino. Do not worry if he does not talk to you, he talks to virtually no one. The blond with a pig tail over there is Ino. The pink haired girl next to her is Sakura. And finally, the tub of lard next to me is my best friend, Choji. The kid that looks like he has a duck ass as his haircut is just Sasuke. And you already know Hinata, obviously. That pretty much takes care of everyone important in this class, since everyone else is either fan girls, or stands no chance of becoming Genin." Shikamaru just ran down the list of people that he thought Naruto would have a chance of getting to know within the next week since the Genin exam was next week. He was too lazy to actually analyze any body's actual possibilities of becoming Genin.

"Thank you Shikamaru! I hope I can become good friends with you all before we are separated."

With that, Naruto started to take notes for the test that was coming next week so he could stay with his Hinata-Chan.

* * *

Okay everyone, here is the 5th chapter. I hope you have all liked my chapters so far and will continue to read. I would also like you to review if you do not mind so that I can improve my writing skill. See you all next time.


	6. The Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am only writing this story for the enjoyment of my fellow readers and writers.

A.N.: Sorry about the delay everyone. I had trouble thinking about what I wanted in this chapter. Next time I have trouble, I will ask someone for help so that the chapter does not take as long to come out. Without further problems, I give you chapter 6.

Chapter 6: The Bitch

When Naruto woke up, he was feeling great. 2 years had gone by in the academy so far and he was having fun. He made friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino (Naruto still can't get him to talk often, but they are friends,) he even made friends with Ino, though he was sick by the way she fawns over Sasuke. Iruka was a fair teacher and tried to make everyone who _deserved_ to pass, pass. Unfortunately, every girl at the academy (Hinata, Sasuke's fan girls, and even the female teachers) were always trying to assault his, now 2, tails and ears. Though it felt good, Naruto still does not like physical attention, because it reminds him of when he was beaten while younger.

So, when Naruto was summoned to Hiashi's study, he never expected to find what he did.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to this person. First, however, can you tell me who this might be?"

Standing in front of Hiashi's desk, was a woman. She had striking blue eyes, unruly blond hair, and was tall. She wore pitch black combat boots, skin tight camouflage pants, a sleeveless black tank top, a black trench coat, and black gloves. Over all, she was beautiful to any mans standards.

Naruto only had to take a quick look at the woman before he knew enough about her. "Let's see. She has blue eyes, unruly blond hair, and I look like her. All I need to know about her is she is part of my family. I do not care who you are woman, you abandoned me. I am sorry Hiashi-Sama; I must be getting to school." With that, Naruto quickly left the study, never noticing the look on the woman's face.

"I was afraid of this. If you must really talk to him, he will be at the academy right now. And listen to me now, if you hurt him, physically or mentally, I WILL hurt you, and have Ibiki torture you, do you understand?" Hiashi had a serious face on when he asked this. Everyone knows that when Hiashi has that look, it is a good idea to stay on his good side.

"Yes, I understand. I just hope Naruto will at least listen to the reasons. Well, I will see you later, old man." With that, the woman used Shunshin while having a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No one from that family knows proper respect anymore, do they? Good thing Hitomi has been teaching Naruto some good manners." Hiashi pulled out his (and pretty much every mans) favorite book, Icha-Icha Paradise. "Damn, I wonder if Hitomi can bend like that. We should try it some time." Do not forget, of course, the perverted giggling following that statement.

* * *

"Now class, today is a special day, I have received the special privilege of being allowed to ask the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation division here in Konoha to come teach the class some stuff. If ANY of you act up, you will automatically be the volunteer for him. Do you all understand?" The entire class vigorously nodded after Iruka's sentence, not wanting to volunteer to be tortured on. Except of course, the one person nobody likes.

"Sensei, wouldn't that be illegal for him to do? I mean to torture any of us without reason? Besides, Sasuke-Kun would protect me; he wouldn't let anyone torture me! " Sakura, of course, had no idea of what she was talking about; she never did, and would not for quite a few years.

"No Sakura, it is perfectly legal as long as he has a good reason for it. His reason for any 'volunteers,' is to make sure their families are really loyal to Konoha, and if your reason to be a ninja is good enough. If he finds either answer unsatisfactory, he can kick you out of the program, and have your family brought to court. Now, no more questions. Ibiki, can you please come in now?"

"Hello. I am Ibiki, and you WILL answer every question I ask you. Before we get started, I want to show you what information can get you." With that, Ibiki took off his fore head protector, showing many scars, burn marks, and craters in his head. "You will sometimes be tortured for the information you have. Sometimes, you will have to torture others for their information. My scars, though, are nothing compared to one of your classmates. It is actually for him why I joined the torture department. Naruto, will you please show everyone the scars you have?"

Naruto reluctantly pulled up his shirt, showing every spot on his body had a scar. "Most of these scars are from the villagers, because they hated me. However, while I was outside of Konoha on my training trip, Iwa caught me. Ibiki knows this, and that is why he asked me to do this. This scar from the bottom of my neck to my waist, from my right shoulder to my left hip, and my left shoulder to my right hip, was given to me to have me talk about the information in Konoha. What you cannot tell from these scars, is that they peeled my skin back and covered my wound in salt. This, however, was not enough for them. They also branded me with hot pokers all over me once I healed from the previous wound. It was during this time that a patrolling ANBU squad was able to liberate me. I never told any of the villages secrets, but if I was left there much longer, I would have probably talked. I thank you once again, Ibiki, for saving me that day."

"You're welcome Naruto. As you can see, the Shinobi life can be tough. I will be evaluating ALL of you to see if you are fit to be ninja. If anyone thinks they cannot stand the torture, get out of this room now. I will ask for any volunteers now, so that we can get this done as fast as possible."

"Ibiki, for saving me, I will volunteer first. This way, you may not have to do every body. Make sure you do one of the tortures you do to high level criminals. That is the minimum foreign Shinobi receive in any village." Ibiki quickly took out a dull rusty blade and some salt from his pocket. "Except, please no rusty blades. It is too easy to get infected from those."

"Okay Naruto. Now everyone watch. I will keep this somewhat mild, but you must always expect worse than this when you are being tortured by enemy ninja." Ibiki brought out a new blade, shiny and sharp, and cut down Naruto's arm slowly, letting him feel it the entire time. He then brought a little salt into Naruto's arm to make sure he felt it. "If you want me to stop Naruto, you better tell me about your family. You better talk fast or else this is going to get much worse."

"Ibiki, you know you could have just asked me that question. You do not have to torture that one out of me. Oh well. My family abandoned me the day I was born. My father was going to seal the Kyuubi into me, but the Third made him back down and tell him the seals. My dad, the yondaime, was then later killed by a one armed man. I personally believe it was the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. My mother and any siblings I might have had, skipped town not even an hour after that. Someone from my family, I don't know who, don't really care either, showed up at the Hyuuga manor this morning. She is even waiting right outside the window. So Ibiki, if she does not leave now, she can be your next 'volunteer.'"

The woman quickly left, because she had heard of Ibiki's talent in the torture category. She did not want to tell Naruto's entire class what she had to say. She only wanted to tell Naruto it.

"Okay, now that she is gone, is there anyone who wants to quit now, and save me some time in the long run?" 6 of Sasuke's fan girls quickly raised their hands, and yelled "Sorry Sasuke-Kun, but not even you are worth that!" and ran out of the room. After seeing that, Ibiki was wondering if many in the class were even worthy of being ninja. "Are any of you girls here only for Sasuke? If so, leave this room now, or you are my next torture victim." After this was said, the rest of Sasuke's fan girls ran out of the room, except Sakura and Ino.

"Well, Iruka, it looks like I already thinned your class enough. If anyone else leaves, your class would be suspended. So see you at poker later?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later Ibiki. Now class, I will give you guys the rest of today off since today was so special."

The class was shocked. Their numbers were just cut in half, and they were given half of the day off. It was a miracle. Iruka NEVER gives half days. So the class quickly left so that they did not spoil it.

"Naruto, wait. I want to hear about what happened between you and Iwa."

Naruto stiffened, before walking back into the class. "Well Iruka-Sensei, what basically happened was I became careless, and stumbled upon an Iwa fortress. They were trying to figure out if I was a scout from Konoha, and if not, just find out all they can about Konoha from me. They held me about 3 months before Ibiki's squad came and rescued me. That is about it. Well, see you. I need to go talk to Tsunade Obaa-Chan."

Naruto quickly ran to the Hokage tower, hoping his family member would not follow him. She did, but since she was a trained ninja, she was able to follow without being noticed.

"Obaa-Chan, can I ask you something?"

"No. I have told you too many times to not call me Obaa-Chan. However, you also know the rule that you can ask me anything as long as I can pet your tails. Well?" Tsunade had a hopeful expression. With the addition of his second tail, his fur just grew softer and that much more pleasant to pet.

"Okay, but only if you can answer my question. Did my father have a house? I have stayed with the Hyuugas for too long. It feels like I have over extended my welcome, though they are still nice to me."

"Yes Naruto, your father did have a home. It is actually right next to the Hyuuga compound. Here are the keys. Now, when are you going to let me pet your tails? You know how much I like to pet them."

Before Naruto could tell her, the woman came into the room. As soon as Naruto saw her, he ran and jumped out of the window. Before she could follow him, Tsunade stopped her.

"Who are you, and why did Naruto run from you?"

"Me? I am his sister, and have been trying to talk to him all day, but he keeps running from me. I am trying to tell him about why I am here, but it is kind of hard. Can you please tell me where he is going now so that I can talk to him?" Naruto's sister by now was distraught. She had been trying to catch him all day, but he kept eluding her. She only had until the end of the day before she had to leave again, and it was already 5.

"Yes, he probably went to Ichiraku Ramen since it is dinner time. If you hurt him, be ready to face my wrath, do you understand?"

"Yes, and thank you. I just hope he will actually listen so that I can explain everything to him. See you later, Tsunade-Sama."

* * *

"So Naruto, what's wrong? Normally you would already be done with your tenth bowl. You are only on your second." Teuchi, though only a cook, could always tell when there was something wrong with his number one customer.

"Well, I finally found out some of my family is still alive. They have been gone for so long, however, I am just wondering how they can expect to all of a sudden be a part of my life again. You know? Why would they come back now? They had already abandoned me before, so have they come back to rub more salt into the wound? Oh well, here is the money for the meal. I promise I will be feeling better tomorrow and will eat more, so see you later." Naruto slowly slid off of his seat and turned around to come face to face with his sister. After staring for a little bit, he quickly ran off, trying to hide his expression. Each time he saw his sister or felt her nearby him, he became more depressed. Whenever he was depressed, he would go to the Hokage monument. And that is exactly what he did.

By now, it was nearly 8, and almost sundown. Naruto was finally starting to feel peaceful, until he notices his sister coming.

"Stop now. If you come closer I will jump. Is it not bad enough that you abandoned me? Do you really have to torture me like this to? Please, just leave me alone." By the end of his talk, he was starting to cry. All of his emotions, all of his sadness, was starting to well up from not having any family for a long time. Now, all of a sudden, one of his family members showed up after 12 years.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I just want to talk to you okay? I will leave you alone after this if you just listen, okay?" After getting a nod from Naruto, she quickly continued. "Naruto, I am your sister. You still have 3 older brothers, 2 older sisters, and a younger sister left alive. The reason we have not come for you earlier, is because of our mother. She thought of you as just the Kyuubi, but your brothers and sisters knew better. Mom finally died about a month ago. I came here to tell you so that you know you still have some family members that care about you. The rest of our family will be coming the day you graduate to become a Genin. That is all I wanted to tell you all day. So, please understand. We did not abandon you because we wanted to. Our mom forced us to. So please, we just want to be a family again." After the speech, she was in tears. She hated that it took this long for her younger brother to finally listen.

"Well, I listened. I understand what you have told. Just understand this, if you guys want me to consider you a part of my family again, you must earn it. I will not welcome you with open arms. You have been gone far too long for that. Good bye and good luck getting my trust." Naruto slowly left the monument, thinking about what his sister said and about how he still had a pretty big family left alive.

All of a sudden, another woman appeared next to Naruto's sister. "So, do you think we will have any chance of getting to know him again, daughter?"

"Honestly, mom? I have no clue. And after he finds out about the lie you had me tell him, I doubt we will have a very good chance of it. I just hope my little brother will accept us. Though, he did have a good point. It has been to long since we have been in his life. Far too long."

* * *

Yet again, I am truly sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter makes up for it. If not, then please heap all of your worst insults upon me so that I can feel your deserved wrath. Hopefully, next time it will not take 3 months for me to work past a writer's block. Until next time, see ya.


	7. The Cat

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any other thing related to Naruto. I have only come up with this story for the personal enjoyment of the readers and other writers here on fan fiction.

A.N. Please tell me if anyone has done this idea before, because if someone has, I really want to read their story then.

Chapter 7: The Cat

It was finally graduation day. Naruto was extremely excited because he wanted to start missions as soon as possible, no matter how dull they are.

Naruto was especially feeling good, because so far his 'family' had not shown up to torment him further, which just solidified his belief that they had really abandoned him and only wanted to give him false hope that he still had family that cared.

It had now been 3 years. Iruka, though still not happy about Mizuki's death, had forgiven Naruto a long time ago because Mizuki had always been a little unstable. Though they were best friends, they still tried to kill each other every now and then.

The Genin test was extremely easy, like always. All they had to do was be able to do 20 pushups in a minute, 30 sit ups in a minute, and run 1 mile within 20 minutes. (Though the mile within 20 minutes does not sound too hard, I unfortunately admit at one time I was unable to do that. So within 20 minutes is not _**TOO**_ easy for the Genin exam.) After the run, the students then needed to score at least an average of 40 points with bull's eyes being worth 50 points. After the accuracy test, the students were supposed to take the written exam, however it had mysteriously disappeared. The students' final test, however, was the hardest one. The teachers had set up a tournament bracket. There were 10 students in each bracket, and 3 brackets. Whichever students made it within places 1-3, would officially become Genin. There were no rules for the matches, except no killing. Naruto's match had been the funniest one, because it was for 1st or 2nd place of bracket 2. His opponent had been one of the Uchiha's fan girls, and thus had no skill. The only 

fan girl that had any skill, actually, was Ino. Ino only had skill because Naruto had finally talked her into taking training seriously.

All Naruto did was taunt the fan girl saying that the Uchiha was worthless. The fan girl had instantly went into a frenzy and tried to rip Naruto apart, however he dodged and the fan girl could barely stand up after rushing in like that. So Naruto, being the naturally hyperactive guy he is, picked her up and tied her to the edge of the academy's roof, upside down, showing off her limited collector's edition underwear of Uchiha Sasuke's head on a pink background, saying "Hn."

Unfortunately, that was the most exciting match. All the other losers had been defeated by a single punch from the winners. The final 9 students left were told to come back within an hour to be told who their senseis would be.

Within an hour, tons of things can be accomplished. However, Naruto only sat at his desk, looking into the distance, as if he could see the whole universe lying at his feet. Hinata, though she use to be shy, was a naturally inquisitive person, and wanted to know everything possible. So, when she saw Naruto starting to shake as if from some kind of internal conflict, she had to know why.

Naruto's answer, however, was definitely unexpected. "Hinata, which do you think is better, miso ramen, or chicken ramen? I can't decide which I want for lunch." After hearing Naruto's answer, Hinata burst out laughing. She had thought it was some kind of life or death decision or something from the way Naruto had been shaking.

After thinking for a little bit, Hinata put on a devilish smirk. "I don't know, Naruto-Kun. I personally think I would taste better."

"Yeah, you're right Hina…… Wait! What!" After taking a moment to process what she had said, Naruto blew back with a massive nose bleed, making Hinata laugh mercilessly from her cruel prank.

When Naruto finally woke up from going to lala land, Hinata just started to laugh even more from his, obviously, perverted thoughts. "Naruto-kun, you should have chicken. You had miso last time."

Naruto, after thinking about it again, agreed. "Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't over eat one flavor, huh? I don't want to get sick of the heavenly substance called ramen after all. So, when do you think they are going to announce the teams?"

"Right now. You took up your entire lunch break just trying to decide which ramen you wanted for lunch."

"Okay class. This is unfortunately the last time I will see you unless by coincidence, or we are assigned the same mission. From now on, you are shinobi of the leaf, and you _**WILL **_act like shinobi of the leaf. I will announce your senseis to you now, so you can finally start down the path of becoming well respected members of the shinobi of Konoha. Teams 1-6 are still in circulation, so team 7 is Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto instantly recognized the name. He had done some research about what the murderer of his father looked like. The evidence found had pointed straight to Kakashi. "What the fuck do you mean Iruka sensei?! Why the hell is the bastard who killed my father, MY sensei? I would kill the man the first chance I received, regardless of the consequences! Why would you put me on his team?!"

"Simple Naruto." The answer, surprisingly, did not come from Iruka, but from the doorway. "I did not kill your father. Your father was killed by a Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. I do not know that jutsu. The only person who had known that jutsu within the time that the village had been attacked was Danzo. It was Danzo who killed your father, Naruto. Not me. That is why I am your sensei, because your father was my sensei and the council thought it would be easiest for me to explain it to you. So, team 7, meet me on the roof." With all that said, Kakashi used a Shunshin to quickly get to the roof.

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei. I thought it was Kakashi who had killed my father. Since it is you that makes the teams, I thought that you had put me with Kakashi out of spite. Or, perhaps, from revenge for Mizuki. I'm sorry, Iruka sensei."

"It's okay Naruto, but you better get to the roof for your team meeting."

After walking for a few minutes, Naruto and his team came up onto the roof to find an extremely unpleasant surprise.

"Naruto, it is time I told you some things. I never abandoned you. Your father wanted me to leave Konoha with your sister so that we would be protected from any possible enemies. He was supposed to live and be able to protect you while you guys lived in Konoha. If the town's people became too violent, you were supposed to come to Uzumaki no Kuni to live with some of your relatives from my side. Unfortunately, that did not happen. I was supposed to come back when you became a chuunin, but some stranger had talked me into coming back when you became a Genin. Naruto, I hope you can forgive me for not being here to protect you all these years. Your father unfortunately had a seal on both me and him, that if we ever broke our word, we would instantly die. However, with just 1, at most 2, years taken off, it does not count as breaking my word, because it is still at a close enough time period." After all of this was said, an average sized woman with long flowing red hair turned around. Though she seemed to be sincere, everyone on the roof knew it had been too long to have Naruto just accept them back with open arms. "Please Naruto, just tell me what I can do to prove to you that I did not abandon you."

Naruto thought long and hard on what he had just heard. Then, he thought of the perfect solution. "There is one thing I can think. If you are telling the truth, then Ibiki would be able to tell. If you want me to believe you, you would have to do that." Naruto closely gauged her reaction. IF she seemed hesitant, then it is obvious she was lying. If she accepted it, then most likely she was telling the truth.

"Okay Naruto. Tell me one thing first though, why do you want me to visit Ibiki? I know he was always a nice boy, but that does not tell me why I should visit him."

Everyone just stood the gaping. You could even see it through Kakashi's face mask everyone was gaping so hard. "You do really that Ibiki is now Konoha's top torture expert, right? And I hope for your sake that he does not hear about you calling him a 'nice boy'."

Now, it was time for Kushina to gape. "Ibiki a torture expert? The same Ibiki I use to give free cookies to? That I use to babysit even? Damn, where the hell did his parents go wrong?"

"You use to babysit Ibiki? Are we talking about the same Ibiki? Ibiki Morino?"

"Shit. I must have been a bad influence on him. I use to let him watch that kind of movie with me when he was younger. I never thought he would take those movies to heart."

"Yes, I did. And you know you have plenty of things to explain since you disappeared. One way you can worm your way back into Naruto's heart, however, would be to teach him some jutsu, and make those cookies you were talking about." Everyone suddenly spun around at the voice. What they saw, was Ibiki standing there, with smoke still drifting around from Kakashi Shunshining him there.

"I can't believe it. It really is you. So, just how many of my habits did you pick up? I hope not too many."

"No Kushina, not too many. The only one I picked up was watching torture movies. Besides that, I became an expert torturer and have yet to fail to break anyone. So Kushina, I don't care if you use to take care of me, your son has suffered too much. So if you do not mind following me, we can get this finished pretty fast. Now Kakashi, you better start their exam soon, or you will be the next person I break."

After hearing Ibiki's threat, Kakashi instantly started to shake like a Chihuahua facing against a fully grown Akita. (Akitas are dogs that can get really big. Mine was a hybrid of an Akita and a Husky, and was up past my waist.) Suffice to say, Kakashi instantly started the test. "You guys are to try and take this bell from me. Whoever gets the bell becomes a Genin. The other 2 instantly go back to the academy. The academy test was only to see if you could become a 

Genin. This actually will tell if you have the knowledge that your skills require. Now, come at me with the intent to kill!"

After Kakashi said that, Naruto and the rest of the team quickly jumped off of the roof so that they could make a plan. "Kiba, is there any chance that you will work together with me and Sasuke to take down Kakashi sensei?" After seeing Kiba reluctantly nod his head, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, is there any way for you to work together with us against Kakashi sensei?" After seeing Sasuke get an extremely cold glare on his face, Naruto started to get mad. He did, however, think of an alternate plan. "What if we gave you some protection against fan girls? Be your personal body guards for, let's say, a week?"

"What do you want me to do? Just keep those fan girls away from me and I will help."

"Okay, here is my idea. One of us has to distract Kakashi. Kiba, since you are slightly louder than me, you get this role. I will use Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu to get behind him and knock him out. Then Sasuke, you quickly run in and grab the bell. If we do this right, it will only take a few minutes. If we do it wrong, we all just go into an all out brawl against him. Ready? Let's go."

3 hours later

Naruto woke up to a blinding light. He looked around the room he was in but could not see anything. The last thing he remembered was coming up with the idea to fight Kakashi, then a sharp pain in the back of his head and darkness.

After having his eyes adjust to the rooms brightness, he suddenly became afraid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

At the sound of the scream, doctors suddenly started flooding into the room, wondering what was happening. Looking all around, they could see nothing wrong, except Naruto screaming his head off, and convulsing wildly on the floor.

When they were able to finally calm him down they found out exactly what was wrong. "I have hospitium-phobia; I have had it for years. Please, PLEASE, get me out of here!"

"YOU CAN GO NOW AS LONG AS YOU STOP SCREAMING!" All of the doctors were, obviously, not happy to come running to his room just to find out he was afraid of hospitals.

Naruto, after hearing this, quickly left the hospital to find Kakashi waiting for him right out front. "Hey, Kakashi, what exactly happened?"

"What happened was I followed you guys, heard your plan, passed you because you all realized the test was about team work, and then knocked you all out for forgetting to be more secretive. So you can all start taking missions starting tomorrow."

Naruto quickly ran to the Ichiraku ramen stand to celebrate the good news with some of his closest friends, and then went off to his father's clan compound. After Naruto received it, Tsunade had released Naruto's heritage to the people of Konoha so that the villagers would not try to kill Naruto for 'stealing' the fourth Hokage's home. Naruto was asleep before you could shinobi.

Team 7 had finished 22 d rank missions in just 5 days because they were too simple. Naruto, being hyperactive, was about to ask for a real mission when something unexpected happened.

The Hokage received an emergency signal on her radio. "….Yes, I hear you. …. What happened? ... Sakura is dead? …… How the hell did this happen? You only had Tora the cat as your mission. ….. Shit! Team 7, you are to gather every shinobi in the village and get them here immediately. Tora has started using jutsu. He has already killed Sakura with a Gōkakyū no Jutsu to the face. We need every one we can get to keep anything worse from happening."

After 10 minutes, every shinobi was assembled in front of the Hokage, wondering what was happening. "Shinobi of the hidden leaf, this is one of our darkest hours. Tora the cat has gone on a killing spree. He has killed at least one Genin with a fire technique, and multiple civilians. We may end up going to war with the daimyo for what I am about to order, but it is needed for the safety of this village. The mission is to kill the cat. It will not be easy. It will not be pretty. It is, however, necessary. Go now, and kill this menace before it can kill more than the Kyuubi did in her invasion. You are dismissed, and may the gods have mercy on us, for Tora will not."

It was a grueling battle. The forest where Tora usually escapes to was completely destroyed.

The death count had reached hundreds. No matter what strategy was used, Tora countered it. With each plan that failed, 10-20 shinobi were left behind. The injured could not even be counted. There were so many, that many of the shinobi that were present wondered if Konoha would ever be able to survive when such awful calamities kept hitting Konoha.

Tora, after hours of battle, ran back to the daimyo's palace in fire country. There, the daimyo's wife noticed the damage to her precious cat. She immediately sent a warning to the Hokage that if she ever found Tora injured again, that she would personally bring together an army to destroy Konoha herself. In her reply, Tsunade explained how Tora was killing people in Konoha and thus was given the order to be put to death.

The wife instantly told Tsunade that if she did not rescind the order, Konoha would die.

It appeared to everyone who was observant enough, war was right around the corner.

I hope you liked this newest chapter and please tell me what you think. How I can improve my writing, what you think I should write more details about, you know. Until next chapter.


	8. The War

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am only writing this story for the enjoyment of my fellow readers and writers.

This chapter is a bit late because I really did not like what I had to do in this chapter, though it was necessary. I hope you guys still like it. If not, make sure to tell me so I know what is wrong. I will try to not take this long again.

Chapter 8: The War for Tora

_Excerpt from Genin Uzumaki's journal._

_So long. So terribly long. This is the second month since the beginning of the war. So many. So many are dead. Does it really have to be this way? The fire lord called for reinforcements from Kumo and Iwa. We called for reinforcements from Suna and Kiri._

_That cat. It has killed so many. Shino never saw it coming. That damn fur ball came from nowhere. It had been the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping. Tora snuck into our camp and started slitting throats. He got a few jonin and then came Shino's tent. As soon as the cat went in Shino's bugs went haywire. That was the only reason why anyone survived that night. Tora killed 50 more jonin and 200 chuunin before he was able to flee into the night without a scratch on him._

_Choji was the next one to go. An Iwa Nin was able to get behind our lines and poison our food. At least he died doing what he loves._

_Now there are only 6 Genin from my year left. Our teams have been rearranged as well. I am on the same team as Hinata and Shikamaru now, while Sasuke is with Kiba and Ino. I feel sorry for the Jonin commander for that team; they are all strong willed idiots._

_Me and Hinata have grown closer as well. We are constantly giving gifts of jewelry to each other that we looted from the dead, though we don't tell that to each other. Ino and Shikamaru have finally hooked up. The only surprise there was how long it took them to hook up. It is almost morning, and I have to lead a charge against the enemy city, so I have to go now. This is Genin Uzumaki, signing off._

_End excerpt._

The morning was extremely cold. Everyone could see their breath in front of them. Behind Naruto there were 40 ninja, primarily from Suna.

Their Kaze-Kage trusted Naruto since they were close friends and were both Jinchuuriki. The Kaze-Kage was Garra, since he decided to kill his father and take his seat of power. No one dared to defy him at first. Later, no one wanted to defy him because he turned out to be a great leader.

Hi-no-Katon. The fire capital. This is the city that Naruto must destroy along with the Ninja behind him. The main allied forces would be holding off the alliance forces while Naruto and his men did this.

Naruto distantly heard an explosion. That was the signal to be given that he was to begin. Naruto and his men quickly ran low to the ground towards Hi-no-Katon. Naruto quickly made some Kage Bunshin as soon as he reached the walls so that his force could quickly and quietly kill off the guards.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto had his men spread out and had orders to kill all guards and enemy ninja they came across. Naruto had specific orders to go to the capitol building and kill the daimyo himself.

On his way there, he heard a meow from a side alley. It was not just any meow either. All ninja from the allies knew that meow. What Naruto did not understand, however, was how Tora could be here. The scouts reported that Tora was away from the city.

Naruto slowly turned around. Sure enough, there was Tora. For about ten minutes all they did was look at each other. Then, to the horror of Naruto, Tora used IT. The one skill that could guarantee the destruction of a country. He used Kage Bunshin.

At the front lines, team 2 was not looking good. Kiba already had to be taken to the medical tent from a kunai to the leg. Shikamaru was getting low on chakra. Hinata couldn't take much more of killing people who should have been allies. Ino was getting extremely tired. Sasuke, well he was soon going to get court marshaled. He had disobeyed several direct orders, and had even attacked some allies from the other villages,

The allies were gaining some ground from the alliance, but for every one person that was killed from the enemy side, 2 were lost from the allies. If Naruto's team did not take the capital soon, the allies would all be dead.

The allies still had 3000 ninja attacking the capital while the other forces were attacking other places. The alliance may not have had as many people because of previous wars, but they still had them better trained for wars.

It was midday before the city finally fell from the inside. The alliance ran from the city, knowing they could not survive from being attacked from both sides.

When the allies reached the city, they saw something that severely shocked them all.

Naruto quickly made some Kage Bunshin of his own to fight with against Tora. Naruto after that used a Gōkakyū no Jutsu to thin out the Tora clones, in the hope that he may survive.

Tora, naturally, used a Suijinheki to block Naruto's fire ball, and slashed Naruto across the chest for added benefit. Tora then went on a major rampage of slashing against Naruto, trying to carve him into many pieces.

Naruto grabbed Tora by a paw and started bashing him against a wall nearby. Tora used a back flying kick to get Naruto in the face and to secure his release. Tora then tripped a trap that he had made while waiting for Naruto, and dumped all kinds of oil onto him.

After having Naruto liberally dosed in oil, Tora used a Gōkakyū and set Naruto on fire. While Tora was enjoying the sight of Naruto burning, someone snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

The person then put Naruto out. Before Naruto could see who it was, the person left leaving this where he was.

"Naruto, you better watch out for danger around every corner. If you do not, you _**will**_die. Now continue your mission."

Naruto read the piece of paper several times, but could not decipher who it was from. He quickly got up and continued on his mission, wondering what happened to Tora, and who the mystery person was.

Naruto quickly made it to the capitol building and rushed inside. The palace of the fire daimyo was huge and looked really expensive. Naruto quickly searched through the palace, and found the daimyo's room.

The resulting explosion from the booby trapped room blew Naruto out into the streets, where he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. This is only the first part of the chapter because I did not want you guys to wait anylonger. If anyone can guess who it was that took Tora, I will give you the chance to put something you want into the story. I will only give this chance to the first 3 people to get it right, so think carefully. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
